El orgullo de un hermano
by JupiterGodess
Summary: Soul of Gold. Fluff sobre los dos grandiosos hermanos Sagitario y Leo. Aiolia ha crecido en un guerrero de qual un hermano mayor solo puede ser orgulloso.


**El orgullo de un hermano**

Corro tan rápido como puedo.

El suelo cubierto de nieve de Asgard pasa volando bajo mis pies. El aire helado sopla contra mí. Con la protección de Yggdrasil desaparecida hace unos minutos, el frío volvió.

Hace un tiempo, he dejado el palacio de Valhalla y Lady Hilda. Con gratitud pienso en la princesa de Asgard. Ella y sus sirvientes me encontraron, medio muerto de mi lucha contra Andreas - no, Loki - y trataron mis heridas. Ahora, mi fuerza se ha restaurado y corro por la tierra fría, porque hay una tarea esperándome. De nuevo me sorprende lo bien que me obedece mi cuerpo. Uno debería haber pensado después de trece años de muerte, tendría más problemas. O que renacería en el cuerpo de un niño de catorce años. Pero no. Afortunadamente, Odín me ha otorgado un cuerpo fuerte en la edad que habría alcanzado si no hubiera muerto.

Eso dirige mis pensamientos hacia los asuntos de nuevo. Las batallas se están librando. Podía sentirlos mientras me estaba recuperando. Todos mis compañeros, abriéndose paso hacia Yggdrasil y abriéndose paso a través de sus siete cámaras. Pero uno tras otro obtiene cama de absorción por el maldito árbol. Aiolia, sin embargo, logra imponerse.

Aiolia ... hermanito ...

Necesito apresurarme Se está enfrentando a Loki completamente solo. Antes, Saga, Shaka, Dohko y Mu habían estado con él. He sentido sus poderosos Cosmos y su Exclamación de Atenea. Sin embargo, eso no había sido contra el dios tramposo, y ahora también se han ido. Aiolia hace todo lo posible contra él por su cuenta.

Aiolia…

Por un momento, me permito una punzada de arrepentimiento. A nosotros los Santos del Oro se nos ha dado esta nueva oportunidad de vida, pero solo ahora puedo entcontrarme con Aiolia. Desearía haber viajado a través de Asgard con él. Sin embargo, mi lucha contra Loki me había impedido reunirme con él. Ahora, mientras corro por el suelo helado, no puedo llegar lo suficientemente rápido. No puedo esperar para finalmente verlo de nuevo. Después de todo, ha pasado tanto tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto.

Yggdrasil se acerca. Cuando cierro la distancia restante, pensamientos sobre mi hermano dominan mi mente. De alguna manera, al despertar el Octavo Sentido, la esencia del Cosmos, pude almacenar un poco de mi energía en mi armadura y en la Novena Casa en el Santuario. De esa manera, había podido hacer un seguimiento de las cosas incluso desde el reino de los muertos. Había podido observar el crecimiento y desarrollo de Aiolia, junto con muchas otras cosas, como las batallas que tuvieron que atravesar Atenea y sus Santos de Bronce. Me duele mucho que no haya estado allí por mi hermanito durante todo ese tiempo.

Pero ahora lo haré. En esta batalla final, nos uniremos de nuevo. Mi único deseo es que pudiéramos haber tenido más tiempo. Nuestro momento frente al Muro de las Lamentaciones había sido lo suficientemente corto.

Llego a la meseta. Y al instante veremos las dos figuras. Aiolia, sin su armadura de Leo. Loki, con su propia armadura, completamente despierto, levanta tres raíces puntiagudas del abismo para apuñalar a mi hermano.

Oh no, tu no lo hagas.

En una fracción de segundo levanto mis brazos y concentro mi cosmos. Forma un arco en mi mano izquierda y una flecha en mi derecha. Luego dejo volar la flecha. Golpea las raíces mortales que apuntan a mi hermano y las rompe en pedazos.

„¡Todavía no ha terminado!", grito mi desafío a Loki mientras baje el arco.

Doy un paso detrás de Aiolia, que está de espaldas a mí, y lo miro. El orgullo comienza a hincharse en mi pecho. Aiolia se ha convertido en un buen Santo y hombre, a pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo que atravesar.

,Hermanito ... lo siento mucho. No había podido protegerte, a pesar de que lo había jurado.'

Todo lo que consigo es ese pensamiento. Porque mis emociones son demasiado fuertes para cualquier palabra.

„Lo siento la tardeza", es el unico que puedo decir.

„Hermano…" Aiolia suena incrédulo. Lentamente gira la cabeza. „¿Es realmente ... realmente tú, hermano Aiolos?"

Nuestros ojos se encuentran, y tengo una cálida sonrisa en mi cara. Estoy tan feliz de verlo de nuevo. Y ahora que puedo inspeccionarlo de más cercano, debo decir que se ve como un Santo muy poderoso. Demonios, se parece mucho a mí. Excepto por el vislumbre del Muro de las Lamentaciones, la última vez que lo vi, todavía era un niño. Pero ahora, él se ha vuelto fuerte. Tan fuerte como siempre había sentido que se había vuelto. He sentido su fuerza en su ardiente cosmos. Ah, lo ha hecho muy bien, mi hermanito. Un gran hombre en cuerpo y mente. Uno que hace que mi pecho quiera estallar con una gran burbuja de orgullo.

Luego encuentro las palabras adecuadas para mis emociones. Corto, porque el tiempo aprieta, pero creo que son perfectos. „Míra a ti, todo crecido, Aiolia."

„Adelphos… yo… yo…"

Ah, Aiolia ... tiene lágrimas nadando en sus ojos. No es que lo culpe - mis sentimientos también están en alza. Ay, no hay tiempo. Solo puedo añadir lo que más quiero decirle. La mayor razón para mi orgullo de él.

„A pesar de estar solo ... has luchado buen." Pongo una mano reconfortante en su hombro y espero que transmita mis sentimientos. „Pero ... ya no estás solo."

„Sagitario ... entonces estabas vivo ..."

Las palabras de Loki me interrumpen. Me vuelvo hacia él, enojado porque terminó tan rudamente mi conversación con mi hermano. Realmente, realmente quiero decirle a Aiolia tantas cosas. Ay ... la última batalla está esperando. La tierra necesita ser salvada. Tal vez, una vez que termine, pueda intercambiar algunas palabras más con mi hermano fuera de la batalla. Hasta entonces…

Una última confrontación para ganar. Al menos puedo pelear al lado de un hombre del cual un hermano mayor solo puede estar orgulloso.


End file.
